Breaking Your Walls
by Colorful Eyes
Summary: Cammie's life is just fine;; Zach is just an outcast, he is a mystery, a puzzle that no one has cared enough to solve. Whenever people have mentioned his name its usually with disgust or hatred. But Cammie... Cammie can't help but to feel pity and the need to complete the puzzle. Zammie. Bex and Grant. Liz and Jonas. Macey and Preston. But mostly... ZAMMIEE!
1. Chapter 1

"JOSH ABRAMS." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He turned around cockily, with his 'group' of stupid jock friends by his side.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to let you know that being attractive is not an excuse for being

a shitty person." I informed him confidently.

"You think I'm attractive?" He questioned.

"You broke my best friends heart." I said

"You haven't answered my question, Cammie." He said again.

"My friends call me Cammie. Your not my friend, never were." I was so mad at him.

"Then what do I call you, Ca-... Person?" He questioned satacastically, his

friends snickered.

I rolled my eyes;; what dweebs..

"Oh Josh, no need to worry about what to call me;; why don't you just keep worrying about yourself...Since after all thats what your best at."

His friends stopped laughing, Josh was awestruck and I was walking away to assist my friend and help to try and put back together the pieces of her broken heart.

I made a sharp left and right away hit something so hard.

I fell on my butt, and hit my head on the hit.

"Damn!" I said as I rubbed my head.

It was Zach. Zachary Goode.

"Oh-Uhh.. Umm sorry I ermm... Here. Bye." He stuttered.

He helped me up between every word... or sound. He helped me with my books and just walked away.

He just walked away.

I have heard so many rumours about him all of hatred or disgust but in the end.

I felt pity for him.

I made a note in my head.

Uncover the true secrets of Zachary Goode.

* * *

**Whoo likes it?**

**R&R por favorr**

**5 ~ tomorrow**

**4 ~ 2 dayss**

**3 ~ 3 dayss**

**2 ~ 4 dayss**

**1 ~ god forbid i only get one review! :'(**

**colorful eyes ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Moskowitz, can I ask you something?" I arrived to school early just to visit my first period lab teacher.

"You just did Ms. Morgan." My face fell. "But, yes you may." He smirked.

"My lab partner-" He interrupted.

"You mean Ms. Sutton? Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow looking up from his desk.

"Uh no ... I mean yes- but its not her its me..." I stuttered.

"And what is it?" He said still staring at me boringly.

"Well Elizabeth is so smart, and sometimes I feel I cannot keep up and she is just doing all my work while I just sit there and take partial credit." I explained, though I didn't care and I was doing just fine.

I just wanted to be paired with-

"Mr. Goode is the only person of the entire class who does not have a partner;; I suppose you won't mind me pairing him with you then?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's fine, perfect actually, thank you so much!" I said, relieved.

"Alright, Ms. Morgan. Just let Mr. Goode know when you see him." Mr. Moskowitz then dismissed me.

Just when I reached the door he called me.

"Oh and Ms. Morgan?"

I turned around quickly.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"You realizing that Ms. Sutton has been distracting you from your studies and still deciding to switch partners with someone you are not as familiar with is... well very mature of you, Cameron."

He smiled at me approvingly.

"Thank you, Mr. Moskowitz." I returned the smile and left.

I walked out and searched the hallways for Zach.

I finally found him in the school garden, no one came out here… at all. I'm

guessing the school janitors feed the plants or something because I can't think of anyone else who would.

It was actually gorgeous. There were roses and tulips and every flower you could ever name. There were small trees and big trees and a pond in the middle, filled with colorful fish.

There were butterflies and mockingbirds… it was just extraordinary.

There was a bench made of glass and it looked so delicate… so beautiful.

Zach sat there like he belonged, he blended in with everything he was as beautiful as the rest of the area. Probably more.

…What. Am. I. Saying.

Just say something stupid, I thought to myself.

"Zach?"

He looked up at my eyes, there was a strange expression on his face;; it wasn't startled more like... surprised?

His eyes. Wow. They were so green and I could see his soul, I saw all the pain, agony, his isolation.

It was only a smear second. His walls were back up he was…

Emotionless.

"What are you doing here?" He closed his book and began packing his stuff into a bag.

"I came to find you." I said.

He looked up, "And why the sudden interest in the school outcast?"

He got up and swung his backpack onto his shoulder.

I stared at him, "You're not an outcast."

"How do you know I'm not some criminal or murderer plotting my next crime, like all those rumors?" He said brushing the dirt off his jeans.

"I don't think any of it is true. I think you're totally misunderstood." I stared at him for his reaction.

He began to laugh. "I'm not the guy you're going to want to trust… So why are you here again?"

"Uhh… oh yeah… umm… to tell you for the rest of the year were lab partners." I informed him.

He walked past me and said, "Fine with me."

I turned around and just stood there as this puzzling mystery just walked away from me… the second time…

He just walked away.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" He called out already heading towards the school.

"Sure!" I said, excited.

I shyly looked down at my shoes;; they were black combat boots.

"Oh and one last thing." He called.

I looked up from my shoes.

"We're late for first period."

* * *

**Omg you guys... My goal for this story in each chapter was like 5 reviews.. and in one day I got 11... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers:**

**alyson101 : you thought the beginning is awesome omg i love you! trust me zach is very confident secretive mysterious and COCKY OF COURSE! I'm kinddaa having writers block in the colorblind story and you'll find out in the next story.**

**xXxGGirlxXx : thanks for the review!**

**greeneyedgirl : thanks for the review! and i really do hope you and everyone else will like it!**

**australiabound : thanks the title took me a while to think of but I'm glad u liked my title summary and story! hahaha it means a lot!**

**readingreality : haha thanks for complimenting my writing it really inspires me! and i got way more than 5 reviews! i love you guys so much!**

**XxhopexX : i will update asap as long as a i get reviews! and thanks for reviewing!**

**sasaway : thanks and trust me the chapters will be getting A LOT longer**

**moonlight1258 : thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna make it verrryyy mysterious**

**greekfire1234 : thanks!**

**im-yours-4-neva : hahaha you were my first review congrats! lol and thanks**

** R&R pleaseee**

**7 ~ tomorrow **

**6 ~ 2 days**

**5 ~ 3 days**

**4 ~ 4 days**

**3 ~ 5 days**

**2 ~ 6 days**

**1 ~ i swear if i get one review...**

**heehehehehe**

**colorful eyes ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

We ran down the hallway at 150 miles per hour I bet. When we made it to Mr. Moskowitz's class everyone just stared… everyone shared a look of disbelief, confusion, and … yeah.

You could tell every single student sat there thinking,_ wow the school outcast and one of the popular girls together late for class, go figure._

I just stood there and stared at Mr. Moskowitz waiting for my punishment. Zach walked to his seat in the last row as if nothing.

When Mr. Moskowitz just proceeded to teach instead of giving me a detention I walked towards the last row and sat with Zach.

By then everyone was practically screaming the rumors about Zach and I. Zach looked at me and smirked, I blushed.

He leaned sideways, closer to me and whispered, "So why are you suddenly my lab partner?"

"I... uh … requested it." This made Zach smirk wider.

I looked at Zach and blushed.

I smiled at him and he was beginning to smile back just slightly but then in just a second his walls were back up. His face…

Emotionless.

He didn't look at me for the rest of class and a second before the bell rang he rushed out of class.

He just walked away… again.

When I walked out of the classroom, I was cornered by my three best friends Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"Cameron Morgan, are you… with Zachary the mysterious hottie Goode?" Macey raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What, no!" I said.

"Cammie, you better be telling the truth." Bex sniffled, she pulled out a tissue then blew her nose into it. Her eyes were red from crying, she's still recovering from her nasty break up with Josh Abrams.

He's an asshole.

They were the worst couple ever. I would like her better with Grant Newman. He is so sweet.

Everyone had a couple in my group.

Liz is with Jonas.

Macey is with Preston.

I'm with… no one… well… Zach and I would be cute…

WHAT AM I SAYING, I mentally slapped my self.

But, we would be cute I mean his eyes, and his muscle, his lips… oh my god his lips…

"Cammie… Hello?" Liz said.

"Sorry guys I actually got to go I'm gonna be late for… uhh… bathroom." I stuttered through the sentence because Zach was walking by.

Holy fehfuwifbqw am I falling for Zach?

"Da fuq?" Macey said, as I walked away to my next class.

Liz and Bex laughed.

Then I heard Bex crying again. Oh God.

* * *

The rest of my classes just floated by.

The dismissal bell rang and I walked out of class. I cut through the back of the school it was my usual routine. When I was passing through the basketball courts, a group of boys grabbed me and carried me up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as they all tightened their grip.

It was Josh and his stupid friends.

"Nothing to fear, Cammie. We're just gonna have a little fun." Josh laughed and he had a look in his eye.

_Lust._

**Eff me.**

"WHAT! HELP ME;; HELP ME NOW! PLEASE ANYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They were running fast, with a sack over my head.

When they removed the sack we were in a dark alley and Josh was making his way towards me slowly, an evil glint in his eye.

He had to friends pinning me to the wall and Josh was in the middle.

He went to kiss me but I turned away it was just a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hold still." He growled.

"ARE YOU DRUNK? OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled.

"GOD DAMNIT F***ING HOLD STILL!" He punched me in the eye.

I screamed in pain, "WHAT THE FU-" He began to kiss me sloppily, his tongue was forcing its entrance and I was trying to push him off me I was freaking out… there was nothing I could do.

His hands found my waist and he began to start pulling my shirt up.

I found the space to pull myself away slightly and I took the chance to cry for help.

"HELP ME OH MY GOD PLEASE!" The gap was immediately closed again.

He wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting;; I gave up.

Then something strange happened.

I wasn't being held down.

I wasn't being raped or kissed or forced.

I opened my eyes, carefully.

Josh was in a neck grab by the one and only, Zachary Goode.

"You. Never. F***ing. Touch. Her. Again."

* * *

**Ahh how was itt? OMG OMG OMGGG when I thought of Zach saving her I was just like 'Uhhh YES I AM SO DOING THIS!"**

**Ok so like I'm not going to be in town thursday and friday... fml... so tomorrows chapter is gonna be so long you'll be up all day... well not thatt long but... :'( **

**Ok enough of the depressing stuff... SOOO YOUU GUYSSSS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH... I asked you for 7 reviews and you know what you gave me? 13 ahhhh thats almost double! you guys are way to nice!**

**Ok so now I'm responding to all my spunky little reviewers... who I have dedicated this chapter to because I love you guys soo much! heheh...**

**Elixabeth : Theres like this dude that I think people made up his name is Nick and everyone puts him with macey idk whyy but I put preston as soon as i read ur review... so ur super specialll and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rugged Starfish : first of all you're name is so funky... i loveee itt! and omg your review made me cry... i love you soooo much if that sounds weird i don't care because your review was one of the best so far! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emily-Goode : Thanks for reviewing! And you will see what happens next.. soooonnn trust mere ;)**

**alyson101 : your review almost made me cry... i love replying to my reviewers it shows them i care and I'm taking there constructive criticism i think more authors should! when you said i shouldn't even ask for one review my heart skipped a beat that was just soo sweet! and omg me too i hate it when people right zack or zac or zak omggg and when ppl right macie too I'm like ... r u serious hahahaah thank you for the virtual cookie and thank you for the revieww it means a lot LOVEE YOUUU! (your one of my fave reviewers)**

**xXxGGirlxXx : hahaa the class reaction was quite something right? and thanks for reviewing!**

**its-ehpay-kid : thanks for calling the story cute i love you for thatt! and NOOO you are not lame because if not i am lame too ;) you are amazingg and thanks for the review.**

**moonlight1258 : YESS cammie is definitely falling for zach... and the rumors will probs be in the next chapter.. thanks for reviewingg 3**

**GABYgallaghergirl : thankss for liking my storyy i love you for thatt! and cammies school status is popularishh... thanks for reviewing!**

**KITTYKAT :thank you for calling my story wonderful i will definitely update... LOVE YOUUU! thanks for reviewing 3**

**bubblegum04 : thanks for calling it great! i love youu for that! and trust me cammie will be needing luck... a lot... thanks for reviewing!**

**greekfire1234 : thanks for complimenting my writing i love you for that! thanks for reviewing too!**

**im-yours-4-neva : hahaha you were the first review you are EXTREMELY special to me and i do love youu sooo much ;) omg you remind me of my friend she's obsessed with oreos ... I am too but like she's always like "YouObviouslyLikeOreos YOLO" and I'm like wtff.. aahahaha but i love herr and no need to demand more because its already cominggg... **

**gusto : zach is mysterious right! i hope sooo... and thanks for reviewing and liking my story!**

**hahaha so thats ittt thankss...**

**im gonna shake it up noww...**

**15 ~ thats soo manyy... friday**

**12 ~ saturday :(**

**9 ~ sunday**

**7 ~ monday **

**3 ~ tuesday **

**1 ~ week :'( :'( :'( :'( I'm gonna be depressed if i get one than I'm gonna lock myself in a corner and cry myself to sleep...**

**BUT HOPEFULLY THAT WONT HAPPEN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYSS SOOO MUCH...**

**you love me too... right?**

**plisss R&R**

**colorful eyes ;) **

**and btw in your review pliss tell me your fave color... thanks...**

**oh and mine is pink... **

**im gonna go now**

**and your gonna review...**

**ok...**

**colorful eyes ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cammie…" Zach started.

I looked down at my feet. My jacket was on the floor and my shirt was half off my body, I pulled it back on slowly. I grabbed my jacket too.

"I… I need to… I… I mean I… umm…" I didn't know what to say.

Josh was drunk;; he almost… and his friends.. and… I turned away from Zach.

Tears were threatening to spill. I didn't want him to see me in a moment of weakness.

"It's normal to cry, it only proves you're human." Zach walked toward me and pulled me into a hug.

The tears never fell, I never cried. I hugged him back. We were sitting against the smelly dirty wall in a creepy dark alley with a rotting dumpster 10 feet away… but it could not be anymore romantic.

I pulled out of his embrace and stared into his eyes.

"Why did you save me?" I said. His face softened when he saw my expression of confusion and doubt.

"Something's are just… worth saving." He brushed a strand of hair behind my face, and somehow his hand found the back of my neck. He stared at my lips and leaned in, closing his eyes.

When he was just brushing my lips he opened his eyes, backed away and stood up.

I stared up at him. I had thought he was going to kiss me.

"I have to go. Stay safe bye, Cammie." He walked away, his face emotionless.

Once he left I took that opportunity to cry.

I cried for hours, minutes, seconds. I wasn't sure.

I grabbed my jacket, got up, and acted as if nothing had ever happened in this alley.

I arrived home and set my bag on the floor.

"Hi, mom." I said sweetly.

"Hi, Cammie! How was sch- my goodness what happened to you!" She said astonished by my appearance.

"Oh mom, actually it's a long story I –" I stopped in mid-sentence, this was the last thing she needed to worry about. My mother had just finished chemo therapy and was starting radiation soon. She was going through cancer… stage four.

"You what?" My mom said, she crinkled her eyebrows.

"Fell." I lied.

"Oh I-" I interrupted my mom, trying to drop the subject.

"Mom, I have so much homework and I should really get started." I said gently.

"Alright, love you sweetheart." She said and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Love you too, mom."

I walked up my stairs thinking.

_She will never know. No one will._

~school the next day~

Today, I did not take my short cut to school through the alley and the basketball courts.

I walked the 4 miles, instead.

I got to school and knew, my social life was over. Stares, whispers, rolling eyes, and it was horrible. The rumors were just spread everywhere.

Zach had a zillion rumors about him, the kind some people wouldn't want to get caught up in. Apparently, he killed his parents, went to a detention facility for boys, broke out, was a criminal for another three years, until his aunt and uncle finally decided to claim him.

Zach passed by me, our eyes met, he looked away. I walked towards Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Preston, and Grant.

"What the heck, Cammie?" Bex said.

"Good morning to you to, Bex." I said scratching my head.

"Cams, what up with you and Goode?" Grant said staring at me skeptically.

"Nothing! Why does everyone keep asking… I mean…-" I was interrupted by Josh.

"Yesterday was good, Cammie. By the way, I always finish what I start." Josh winked, walking away, his friends snickering behind them.

He always finishes what he starts… So that was only… th-the beginning.

I shiver escaped down my spine, and my teeth began to chatter.

"The hell was that?" Macey said.

"Dunno. I have to go. Bye." I walked… ran away.

I ditched school and went home. I was surprised to see Zach at my front door.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I said, why was he here, I mean he just… he doesn't care…

"I followed you here." He said simply.

"And why?" I questioned, I am always asking him questions.

"To be with you." He said.

Right then, I thought about kissing him, I mean, it took all my willpower not to just… The hell am I saying.

I began to unlock the door, and realized I would have to let Zach inside my house, and we would be home… alone.

Once I opened the door I told him to join me inside. He walked in and took in the scene.

"Nice place." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Uhh… Yeeep… Do you want something… uhh… water?" I asked, this was awkward.

"Sure." He said. I took that opportunity to run for the kitchen.

I placed my hands over the sink and turned on the faucet. I splashed ice cold water on my face.

Holy crap… that shit is cold… sorry…

"Okay Cams, you can do this." I said to myself. I was trying to promote myself into telling Zach how I feel and I swear I'm just going to kiss him.

I was giving my self a … mini pep talk…

I got Zach some water and sat on the couch with him.

"So… Do you want to… umm… watch a movie?" I asked, awkwardly.

I didn't have to worry about my parents. My dad was taking my mom to a doctor in Boston who has cured many of rare cancers.

"Suree." Zach said, drawing out the e's.

I put some random movie, I'd never seen this movie before. It was mainly action but when a love scene came on and Zach moved closer… My heart was beating fast… like real fast.

He was staring at me and I turned my head to face him. He leaned in and I knew he wasn't trying to kiss me. So I moved back. He began to lean in again, but I turned my head back forward. He tried leaning in one last time, but it went to failure when I moved back.

"Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Uhh yeah?" I asked.

"Hold still." He said firmly.

He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me, it lasted… for a lifetime and it was… just amazing.

When we pulled away I could barely manage speaking.

"Zach…" I was truly speechless.

"I've really liked you, for as long as I could remember." He admitted. Oh my God…

"Me too."

* * *

**You guys are all going to furerhvuewi kill me right? Ya I would kill me too... Sooo THEY KISSED HOLY FHDUBFOAFRBOUE FRWJFUBVBAFI ahhahaahahah any requests for next chapter? I'm going on ANOTHERR trip on saturday so I am updating tomorrow and wednesday and thursday and friday and then I will post when I get back P-R-O-M-I-S-E... I swearr! I really need some ideas though because I am suffering with slight writers block.**

**Okay I am... Spoiled. I do not deserve such amazing reviewers. I asked for... what 15 reviews? Do you want to know what I got... WANNAAA KNOWWW? 28 HOLY CACA! AHHHHH SO NOW I AM RESPONDING TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS WHOM WHICH I OWE THIS CHAPTER TOO !**

**NoteTheSarcasm : Nice name btww... Thanks for saying my storyy is cute sweet and that u love itt! I LOVE YOUU! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hotter-than-hot : hahahaha ur review made me laugh and trust me I would never let that happen! and oh yea TEAM ZACH all thee wayyy.. josh is an fhidfhao lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**its-ehpay-kid : We areee lame B-) in the best way of course trust me there are different kinds hahaha... zach is not the beautiful knight he is the drop dead of sexiness gorgeous knight haha! purple black and grey... PURPLE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE COLOUR! cause justin bieeber! he's amazing ahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Charlotte Payne : R U A DIRECTIONERRRR ME TOOOOOO I LOVE LOUIS ( u obvsly like liam cuz like ur last name ahahah) Thanks for calling it good i lovee you for that! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Greekfire1234: I will try my hardest to make my chapters longer.. love youu! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ClassifiedZammieluvr : I diddd have a slight swearing problemm (blushh) but then I'm trying to calm myself out of this bad habit by toning it down a little... so i just rite fuobvaosvja hahahaha ZACHY IS A HEROOO EH MAH GAWDDD! Sky Blue is sooo prittyy :)... Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXxGGirlXx : Zach will always be there for Cams 3 BLUEEE IS A BEAUTIFUL COLOURR! lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Romancelover : OMG U THINK MY WRITING IS GREATT AHHHHHHHH! ILYSMM! Nahhh this is just normal peoplee none of the spy stuff lolzz! Ohh u didn't like Josh as the bad guyy oh caca... now I'm sad... and i feel bad...im depressed... NEVERMINDD IM OK CUZ U SAID GREAT JOBBB! sea blueish greenish is a beauuutttiiifffuuuullll colorr! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moonlight1258 : Zach is sweett! Vintage greyy... thats so unique, LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mcsweneey : Thanks for reviewing!**

**ReadingReality : I knoww Cammie is always the outcast so I decided to change some things! Lime green... that was my fave color when I was i think 9? Its gorgeous i still love itt and pink I LOVE PINK! and royal blueee i just love all bluees... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elixabeth : No problemm! OOoh I haven't read heist society quite yet... but it looks good.. IS IT? I NEED TO KNOWW! youu aree speciall ;)! JOSH IS A CREEPERRR AND ZACH IS PROTECTIVE AND PERFECT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! hahahhhahahahah cammies cussing ahahha i love it too! holy gnfugsabou! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Don't Forget About Me : A million reviews? My story is kinda good but not like amazing I mean (insert blush here) Hahaha I'm kinda cocky like Mr. Goode... A cliffy is exciting hehehehehe theres a cliffy here toooo sorry! hahaaha don't worry I'm emotional toooo OMGGG PURPLE THATS JUSTINBIEBERS FAVE COLOR AND MY SECOND EH MAHH GAWWDDDD! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxHopexX : ZACH DID SAVE HER OMGGG! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The One You Never Suspected : Nice namee... mysterriousss I LIKE ITT ;) orange is a beautiful colorr! Thanks for reviewing!**

**KiKi : Thanks for reviewing!**

**KITTYKAT : You will know what will happen and soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bubblegum04 : Ahahaha she will need sooo much more luck! Zach is sweet and they areee falling for each other! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emily-Goode : Aww you think I'm nice and you love my story! ILYSMM! Reddd is spunkyy i love itt! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ViolettaKatarina1997 : In this chapter it tells you from how he has been IN LOVEEE with cam for as long as he can remember! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm-yours-4-neva : My friend is awesome! and you are too! and sorry Zach let Josh and his stupid friends get awayy! Hahahaa u like being demanding? Thats the first time i heard that... HAHahaha ZAMMMMIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! yea i was thinking of max n rubie lol... Thanks for reviewing! **

**SOOOOOOO THATS ITT! Thank you guy zoo much ILYSMM PLISSSS REVIEW**

**ookk so im shaking it up a little **

**20 reviews ~ tomorrow but like i need for some suggestions (suffering from writers block... fml)**

**15 reviews ~ 3 days... I'm so harsh... I'm a little fhieuwofbauwobf sorry...**

**10 reviews ~ 6 days... I'm caca sorry...**

**5 reviews ~ 9 days...**

**1 review ~ I will just lock myself in a corner delete the story and die... FOREVER ALONEE...**

**hahaahaah**

**ok zoo todays question hmmmm...**

**favorite show!**

**PREETTTTTYYYY LITTTLEE LIAARRSSSS AND DEGRASSI! Which their were new episodes tonight! (BOTH WERE AMAZING)**

**hehehe... soo yeeeep**

**colorful eyes ;)**


End file.
